


Скрытые таланты

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), WN (W_N)



Category: Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon)
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fingering, Gen, Humor, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mentioned parent/child incest, Pre-Het, Size Kink, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Relationships: Brad Boimler/Beckett Mariner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Скрытые таланты

— Добрый день, энсин… Боймлер. Присаживайтесь. — Пожилая дельтанка кивнула на мягкое кресло напротив и, ещё раз заглянув в личное дело, спросила: — Я могу называть вас Брэд?

— Да, конечно, сэр. То есть мэм, — он нерешительно приземлился в кресло. — Так меня называла мама, и… — он замялся, подбирая слова.

— Не волнуйтесь, Брэд. Здесь вы в полной безопасности, — успокаивающе протянула дельтанка. — Так что вы говорили о своей матери?

— Мама, она… да, она меня родила, и я ей благодарен… за всё.

— Я слышала, что вы посвятили ей песню. Может быть, вы сыграете?

— Что, прямо здесь?

— А почему бы и нет?

— М-м… которую? — Боймлер потеребил форменный воротник и неестественно выпрямил спину. — Я посвятил ей не одну песню.

— Две?

— …сотни, так будет точнее.

— Две сотни? — дельтанка подняла бровь. — Любопытно. Так вы сыграете? Одну из них, любую на ваш вкус.

Боймлер заколебался.

— Э-э… хорошо, — он взял в руки скрипку, нахохлился и очень торжественным голосом произнёс: — «Полуденный зной», исполняется автором.

Каюта наполнилась заунывной и раздирающей душу музыкой. Примерно такой, какую обычно играют на похоронах или, может быть, на поминках.

— Достаточно, — прервала Боймлера дельтанка.

— Но я ещё не закончил!

— Конечно, — она улыбнулась, — однако вы произвели на меня впечатление. — Скажите, Брэд, ваши отношения с матерью, они были сложными?

Боймлер нехотя отложил смычок.

— В каком смысле?

— Вы вложили столько тепла в ваше произведение. Уверена, что за этим скрывается какая-нибудь любопытная история, — дельтанка подмигнула ему и, приготовившись слушать, слегка подалась вперёд.

— История? Нет. Я придумал это, когда мылся в душе.

— В душе?

— Обычном, не акустическом. Знаете, тёплые струи воды, они так приятно щекочут кожу, а когда попадают туда, — Боймлер указал вниз, — наступает такое блаженство.

— Вы имеете в виду пенис? — перебила дельтанка.

— Да. То есть нет. Не могли бы вы повторить предыдущий вопрос?

— Вы посвятили песню матери, когда мылись в душе и тёплые струи воды щекотали ваш член? — переспросила дельтанка, — я правильно вас поняла?

— Технически это не совсем так, — смущённо пробормотал Боймлер, — но суть вы уловили.

— И давно у вас так?

— В каком смысле? — снова спросил он.

— Как давно вы мастурбируете на материнский образ?

— Я… нет, — возмущённо вскинулся Боймлер. — Как вы могли такое подумать?

— Но вы же сами сказали…

— Я сказал, что придумал песню. И всё.

— Хорошо, продолжим. У вас есть девушка?

— А при чём тут девушка?

— Отвечайте, Брэд.

— Я предан Звёздному флоту и всё свободное время уделяю исключительно службе. Так что девушки у меня нет.

— Они вас не интересуют?

— У меня на них просто нет времени! — раздражённо повторил Боймлер, но, опомнившись, тут же придал лицу невинное выражение. — Следующий вопрос?

— В вашем личном деле указано, что вы любите правила. Это так?

— Так точно, мэм, — отчеканил Боймлер.

— И что же, вы всегда их придерживаетесь?

Боймлер вспомнил сотрудничество с галардонианами, миссию по сопровождению генерала К’орина на Тулгану-4…

— Разумеется, — соврал он, не моргнув и глазом, — я ведь законопослушный гражданин.

— И вы рассчитываете на повышение?

— Если капитану Фриман так будет угодно.

— Кстати, о капитане. Вы считаете её привлекательной женщиной?

— Ну… да? — неуверенно промычал Боймлер. — Если честно, я никогда об этом не думал.

— Хм. — дельтанка отметила что-то на ПАДДе, пролистала файл до конца. — Брэд, у вас неплохие рекомендации. Когда вы в последний раз проходили переаттестацию?

— В прошлом месяце.

— И результат вас удовлетворил?

— Это вопрос с подвохом?

— Ну что вы, Брэд, — мягко ответила дельтанка.

— Скажем так, я стараюсь об этом не вспоминать.

Она вновь обратилась к ПАДДу, поджала губы и, слегка качнув головой, подытожила:

— Что ж, не буду вас больше задерживать. Энсин Боймлер, вы можете быть свободны.

— Есть, мэм. — Боймлер вскочил, нервно подхватил скрипку и быстро выскользнул из кабинета.

***

— Ну? Ну? О чём эта грымза с тобой говорила? — Маринер вцепилась Боймлеру в локоть, едва он шагнул в коридор.

— Э-э… ни о чём.

— Ответ неверный, — Маринер издала звук, напоминающий сигнал об ошибке транспортера. — Ты торчал там почти полчаса. Ни за что не поверю, что вы играли в молчанку.

— Ну, мы… я играл на скрипке, — сообразил Боймлер и в доказательство потряс смычком.

— Скрипка — это так скучно, — фыркнула Маринер.

— Нет! Скрипка… — Боймлер мечтательно улыбнулся, — извини, но мне срочно надо идти.

Он умчался, оставив Маринер удивлённо хлопать глазами, но порочное любопытство взяло над ней верх. Проследив за Боймлером до раздевалки, она осторожно высунулась в дверной проём. Боймлер её не заметил, бережно убрал скрипку вглубь шкафчика и, стянув с себя форму, направился в душ.

Акустический душ на «Серритос» уступал настоящему, с чистой проточной водой, но за неимением лучшего даже он был неплох.

Маринер убедилась в отсутствии слежки и, подкравшись поближе, заняла наблюдательный пост. Она знала кое-какие хитрости и благодаря этому и геометрии душевого отсека могла видеть практически всё, оставаясь при том незамеченной.

Тем временем Боймлер закрыл кодом дверь, снял трусы — Маринер тихо присвистнула от его габаритов — и вдруг стал напевать что-то очень знакомое — нет, не Гимн Федерации, что-то… о да! Это был нудный опус его сочинения, от которого Маринер чуть не стошнило два дня назад.

Запустив акустическую очистку, Боймлер выставил руки вперёд, покружился, погладил себя по груди.

Маринер усмехнулась: когда хочешь просто помыться, то уж точно не будешь делать вот так.

Он задумчиво положил ладонь на живот, затем плавно спустил её ниже, обвёл пальцами лёгкий пушок под пупком и, блаженно прикрыв глаза, ухватился за член.

Маринер в изумлении приоткрыла рот: Боймлер не прекращал её удивлять.

Он сжал пальцы вокруг основания члена, осторожно толкнулся в кулак, застонал и на той же ноте продолжил напевать свой занудный мотив.

Его член был большим и едва помещался в ладони, но Маринер не могла не заметить, как ловко Боймлер справлялся с таким неудобством. Он не спеша двигал кистью руки вверх и вниз, периодически задевая головку. Пальцы уже были влажными от естественной смазки, Боймлер спокойно размазывал её по стволу и всё ещё напевал.

«Неужели он никогда не заткнётся?» — промелькнуло у Маринер в голове.

Боймлер же продолжал получать удовольствие. Он немного ускорился, словно почувствовав ритм. А затем сжал свободной рукой ягодицу и — о боже! — стал гладить себя между ног, погружая пальцы в свою бледнокожую задницу.

Маринер наблюдала, как пальцы скрываются в ней поочерёдно, один за другим, и не знала, испытывает ли отвращение или, наоборот, восхищается тем, как легко это Боймлеру удаётся.

Маринер нельзя было упрекнуть в недостатке воображения, но она не могла и представить, что Боймлер такой. Из зануды-педанта он у неё на глазах превращался в разнузданного секс-гиганта. Во всех смыслах гиганта.

Неожиданно Боймлер затих и теперь абсолютно беззвучно двигал губами, иногда срываясь на тихие стоны, но не больше того. Его пальцы ритмично ходили туда и сюда, прячась в недрах его ослепительной задницы, а ладонь так похабно сжималась на члене, что Маринер даже пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не выдать себя. Боймлер был охуенно горяч.

Наконец он закончил терзать свою задницу, резко вытащил пальцы, напрягся, вздохнул — Маринер задержала дыхание — и зашёлся в оргазме, изливаясь и брызгая спермой на стены и пол.

Маринер поняла, что пора убираться, пока Боймлер не рассекретил её. Не хватало ещё быть застуканной здесь и натужно придумывать объяснения своему нескончаемому любопытству.

***

Через пару часов, когда Маринер попивала коктейль и перебрасывалась тупыми шутками с болианцем из инженерного, на пороге кают-компании появился Боймлер.

— О, Боймлер, тебя-то я и ищу, — непринуждённо начала Маринер, отрываясь от барной стойки.

— Не похоже, чтобы ты хоть кого-то искала, — буркнул Боймлер, привычно нахмурившись.

— Ну ты и зануда. Отойдём? — Маринер подхватила его под локоть — прямо как днём — и настойчиво потянула к выходу.

— Вообще-то я занят.

— Ага, болтай, — она затолкнула его в подсобку — и откуда только на корабле столько странных и тесных мест? — и решительно перегородила проход. — А ты большой затейник, — шепнула она, смотря за реакцией Боймлера. — Большой, огромный, гигантский затейник.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — он принял отсутствующий вид.

— Ой, да брось, — Маринер закатила глаза, — я о твоей скромной немаленькой тайне. — Бросив на Боймлера многозначительный взгляд, она поддела низ его формы и провела пальцами по животу.

— Перестань! — Боймлер попробовал отступить, но в подсобке было действительно тесно, и он мгновенно уткнулся спиной в переборку.

— Скрипочка, да? — Маринер хитро прищурилась и вновь понизила голос. — Как насчёт небольшого концерта, чувак? Встретимся здесь после смены.

— Сегодня?

— Нет, через год. Конечно, сегодня, когда же ещё.

— Э-э… хорошо, — неуверенно пробормотал Боймлер, — правда, я собирался провести дополнительную диагностику…

Но Маринер его совершенно не слушала и была уже на пути к жилому отсеку.

— И не забудь захватить свою скрипку, — прокричала она напоследок и тихо добавила: — А остальное я возьму на себя.


End file.
